


Curse of the Phantom

by PaytonChatfield



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaytonChatfield/pseuds/PaytonChatfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yay!!!! 
            </p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was late at night. The sound of violently rustling leaves woke up a small boy, about the age of nine, in the middle of the night.   
He wore a pair of plaid pajamas and carried a stuffed lion. He rubbed the sleep from his golden eyes and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. He shuffled over to the window, dragging the animal toy along with him.   
He climbed into the window sill and peered outside.   
A friend of his, Peter Quill, lay outside in the grass. He was looking up at the sky, a light shining down on top of him.   
"Petey!" He whispered. He threw on a small jacket and ran outside. 

"Peter!" He started to scream, reaching out as Peter rose into the air.   
The beam caught hold of him and raised the child in the air. Into the light. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again!

Twenty six years later.   
Peter landed his ravager ship on the planet's surface. The uninhabited planet seemed lifeless and empty.   
Except it wasn't. 

Phantom:   
Someone's ship landed out near the planet's marsh like swamp land.   
A man in a red leather coat stepped out and put on a pair of headphones.   
I knew what he was looking for.   
To bad I was going to get it first. 

I dropped down from my perch, black tattered robes billowing as I fell. I landed on the balls of my feet and tucked into a roll. The clicking of the silver facets on my robes clinked together. My skeletal mask and gauntlets were also made of the sharp, shiny material. The door to the inner chamber was a large stone slab. I placed my shoulder on the crack, planted my feet and shifted my body weight.   
The door creaked open and I walked inside. 

A force field surrounded a small metal orb. I heard the sound of rockets and cursed.   
'I can just steal it from him.' My mind traveled to the easiest way to achieve my goal.   
I clicked my wrist together and talons sprung from my finger tips. I scaled the wall and hung on. 

The ravager walked in, wearing a silver mask with two small red dots for the eyes.   
'Jesus' I thought as I shook my head. 'Just put a sign on your chest saying, "I'm a thief!'  
He placed a small triangular object on the ground and the orb twitched. It broke through the first layer of the force field, then the second, and finally it connected with the object, obviously, it was a high powered magnet.   
'Damn' I thought. He was good.   
Then a charging sound rose from behind him.   
"Give us the orb!" A rough, grainy voice echoed through the chamber.   
'Shit! The Cree!'   
"Woah! Woah, I'm just a junker!" The man raised his hands. There was something familiar about his voice.   
"You don't look like no junker…" the Cree general looked the man over, "What is your name." He raised a blaster to the man.   
"Peter Quill!" He raised his hands, "but there is another name you might know me by…" there was a long pause, "Starlord."   
"Who?" The Cree looked confused.   
"Starlord, man. The legendary outlaw?" Nobody seemed to realize what he was talking about.   
'I know him! But from where?' I thought.   
"Walk!" The Cree general looked human and machine combined.An orb of light rolled backwards and two of the Cree disintegrated. The general shot at Starlord and blow a hole in the wall underneath me. Starlord then pressed a button on his ravager coat and rockets blasted him out of the hole. I dropped down.   
The general shot me a glance. He flipped around and looked as if he saw death.   
Which, in this case, might have been the better option.   
"Phantom!" He raised his gun.   
"Oh come on! You know him but not me!" Starlord was pissed.   
I stuck out my hand. My fingers erupted in bright green fire. The same energy radiated around the general's body.   
He collapsed. I turned and ran out of the hole toward Starlord.   
"Come on!" I yelled "I only leeched enough to knock him out."   
Starlord turned heel and ran as soon as the general started to twitched.   
"So… uh… you're called The Phantom?" Peter was breathing heavily. It jogged my memory.   
"I… I know who you are!" I said out loud.   
"You've heard of me?" A group of Cree were standing next to Peter's ship. An orange and blue ravager Molano. He picked out the triangular object and threw it toward them. They were dragged into a pile of flailing bodies.   
"Take my hand!" I yelled as we reached the edge of a cliff. The Malono was parked right outside it.   
"Woah! I don't know you that well yet!" I grabbed his hand.   
"Oh, believe me… you do." I focused the drained energy I took from the Cree and teleported us into the ship.   
"Holy shit!" He was awestruck.   
"Just get the fucking ship started!" I slumped to the floor. That took more than anticipated.   
He started up the ship and we blasted off.   
A jet of water from a geyser shot up and took out the Milano from underneath us.   
We spun, and rolled. Peter hit the ceiling and the sides. I locked my talons into the flooring.   
"What are you doing?!" Peter yelled at me. "Hit the thruster!"   
I unlocked my talons and launched myself at the control panel.   
I slammed my hand forward and grabbed the thruster. The Malono stopped and Peter hit the floor. 

"Peter!" A female voice echoes from under the floor. A hatch open up and a woman, the color of a pink highlighter emerged. "What happened?"   
"Oh!" He looked confused. He snapped his fingers. "What's your name?"   
"Bajeet." She looked take a back.   
"Bajeet! Look I'm going to be totally honest, I forgot you were here."   
"You were always the best when it came to women." I crossed my arms.   
"How do you know me?" Peter stood up and headed to the console.   
"You'll get your answer once we get to Xandar."   
"How do you know we're going to Xandar?"   
"I know more than you think I do." Then we shot off into space. 

After a couple of minutes, Peter walked down to the second floor of the Malono's hull. Bajeet followed him and sat down at a small table. Peter turned on the news.   
Nothing new seemed to have happened.   
The was a ringing sound coming from the table.   
"Peter, you have call." Bajeet pressed the answer button.   
"No no no no!" He tried to stop her, but it was too late.   
"What the hell is going on boy!" He accent sounded like one from New Orleans, but I knew that wasn't the case.   
"Hey Yandu." Peter turned around to face the monitor. His blue face was a dark shade of purple.   
"I'm on Morag, and there's no orb and no you."   
"Well, I was in the area and decided to save you the trouble"   
"Were are you at boy!?" He yelled at the screen.   
Peter started to say something but I stopped him, "He's with me Yandu." I stepped up to the monitor.   
"You! I knew we should have eaten you!" He petty threats were just that, petty.   
"Well you didn't and now, I'm the most famous outlaw out there." I pressed the button on my ear and my skeletal mask disappeared. I pulled down my hood and stared at Yandu with my own eyes.   
"Both of you are going to pay!" I turned off the monitor.   
Peter looked as if he had been struck by lightning. "An… Andrew?"   
I nodded as I turned to face Peter.   
He rushed up and hugged me half to death. "I thought they killed you!"   
"Well," I pulled down my collar. The scar around my throat seemed to sting again. "But, enough with the formalities. Let's get this orb to your buyer." I patted his shoulder and walked up to the console.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jail time

Xandar was as lively as ever. Peter was over trying to woo some random chic, while I sat in the shadows. I put my mask back on and walked over to him.   
"Come on." I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from the woman.   
We walked toward a back district.   
"I'll wait here." I leaned up against a wall and Peter walked inside. 

Someone came up and stood next to me. She had black hair tipped with pink. Which contrasted nicely with her green skin.   
"Gamora." I acknowledged her without even looking at her.   
"Phantom." She did the same. "What are doing here?" She pulled out her collapsible sword.   
"Same as you." Green flames licked my finger tips. "I think we both know, you don't want to even try to steal this orb." I pulled out the real orb. It's intricate metal work seemed captivating.   
Peter walked out. He looked flustered.   
"How'd it go?" He saw I had the orb.   
"You son of a bitch." He laughed. "Come on. Hand it over." He held out a hand.   
"I know we were friends back home, but here, it's a whole different ball game." Gamora grabbed for the orb but I palmed her in the gut. She fell and I turned and ran.   
"Andy!" Peter yelled and chased after me.   
I turned a corner and skitted to a stop.   
A small raccoon, standing on its hind legs and a humanoid tree blocked my path.   
"That's the one." The raccoon nodded and checked his scanner.   
"What's my bounty this time?" But before the rodent could answer, I teleported behind them and kept running.   
Gamora landed on my back. Slamming me into the concrete.   
She grabbed the orb and took off.   
Peter jumped over me. He tackled Gamora. She flipped him off of her and strattled him.   
He attached one of his rockets to her side and activated it.   
Peter stood up and brushed himself off. He looked at his hand.   
"Andy!" He yelled. I whistled and waved my hand. I tossed the orb up and caught it again.   
The humanoid tree walked up behind Peter and put a sack over him.   
Gamora ran up and slashed at the tree with her blade. The creature dropped the sack.   
Gamora opened it and fell to the ground, writhing in pain.   
Peter jumped up and tried to run. Tripping over the sack on his way.   
The raccoon raised his gun and fired at Peter. Peter went down in a writhing mass of limbs.   
The rodent turned his gun on me. He fired and I raised my hand. And explosion of green fire erupted around me. I stood up, glow with a ghostly green inferno.   
"You… can't kill me!" I screamed in a dual tone roar. "I've already tried!" A maniacal laugh rose from my throat.   
Then, the Nova core appeared. They caught the raccoon, the tree, and Gamora in gold e glowing force fields.   
Two men picked up Peter and hauled him off.   
"You!" One of the guards addressed me. "Put your hands up!"   
I smirked. "Alright." I raised my hands and teleported away.   
I reappeared, surrounded by guards. "Shit." I raised my hands and they took us away. 

The lines us up and put us through a scanner with one way glass on one side.   
Gamora went first. Then the raccoon, the tree, and Peter. In the process of his examination, Peter flipped off the people behind the glass.   
Then they shoved me through. The put metal bindings over my hands that was supposed to contain my energy. I tried to expel the power but all I got was a small green ember.   
They shoved us into a freighter and took off. With out proper support, I fell face first into the metal flooring.   
"Ha!" Peter laughed at my misfortune, "serves you right!"   
"If I didn't have these bonds I would strangle you!" I could feel the power flood to my eyes. My once golden irises turned a ghostly green.   
"How much money did Yandu put on us?" Peter turned to the raccoon.   
"For you? 40,000 units." Peter smirked "and for him." He seemed to think he had won something. "One million."   
"What!?" Peter seemed outraged. "Why the hell?"   
"Seems like he wants someone more than you Quill." I smiled. "What's your names?" I addressed the creatures.   
"I am Groot." The tree answered.   
"I'm Rocket." The raccoon pounded his chest.   
"Well, I'm…" Peter started to talk but he got cut off.   
"Get your asses moving!" One of the guards were yelling. "We're here."   
We all got up. I was shoved back into my seat. "Not you."   
"Why not?" I asked, but the guard slammed his fist into my jaw.   
"You are going to solitary confinement." He was angry about something. "You… you killed her."   
"What?" I tried to realign my jaw.   
"You drained the life out of my wife!" He punched me again. Blood dripped from my lip.   
"Hey! Hey!" Peter stepped in between us. "You can't do that!"   
He was shoved into a pod with everyone else and they were gone. 

"And this is for her… family." He punched me again. This was the ninth or so time. My fave hurt. But I didn't give in. I stared into his eyes. Full of pain and sorrow.   
"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said calmly. He punched me again.   
"Don't play dumb!" He reeled back his fist. But this time I threw up my legs and wrapped them around his arm. I snapped it and ran my bindings over the arm band on his wrist.   
They fell to the floor with a clang. I grabbed his neck and raised him into the air. "You have no idea what you're messing with." Green flames sparked along his body. My cuts, bruises, and broken bones mended with his own energy.   
"Who… who are you?" He stuttered. The color draining from his face.   
"Who am I?" I smirked. "I'm your worst fucking nightmare."


End file.
